One Day
by Lady Error
Summary: In only one day, Nokoru found out many shocking facts about his friends. Just a fun comedy. Light slash. Hope you enjoy the story. UPDATED! But not sure it's still a comedy... :
1. Fact

One day, you'll understand why I did it….

One day, you'll remember, and eventually…

One day, you'll forget, but I know.

For the first time in his whole life, Nokoru can't find any single paperwork on his council desk! What a disaster! Yet all the members of the student councils, the Kindergarten, the Elementary, the Junior High, the High School, and the College councils, they were all waiting for his answer on their papers… and how on the world he could answer if there was not a single paper he could read on his desk?

And that's thanks to…. Suoh.

"Akira! Where on the world is Suoh?" cried Nokoru to his poor loyal who had no idea as well where his senpai might be hiding.

"I-I don't know, Kaichou…. Really! I swear!" Akira answered with his large puppy eyes. He was near to tears when he looked at the angry Nokoru.

"You're not into this, are you?" asked Nokoru in suspicion. "Akira, I need you to tell me the truth!" He walked closer to the poor man. "Akira…."

"No, Kaichou…. I really don't know where Takamura-senpai is now…. Honestly…."

"Akira! Do you know what kind of emergency situation that we're having now?" glared Nokoru.

Akira shook his head weakly.

"The whole school is waiting for my response and my signature on their papers, and yet… I found nothing on my desk this morning… and there's no other way that it can happen, unless… unless… your Takamura-senpai purposely hid those papers from me! Yes! That's must be it! He must have HID them!"

"But, Kaichou…. Why would he do that?"

Yeah… why would he do that? No – wait! Nokoru suddenly remembered something. This must be a revenge that ninja had planned in order to give Nokoru a lesson that he wouldn't forget. Couple days ago, Suoh had fallen into a very tiring argument with him about the deadlines of the papers, and as usual, no one on this Earth managed to find a way to make the youngest heir of Imonoyama family did something that he didn't like no matter what.

"Take it easy, Suoh… Life is short, play more…" Nokoru giggled.

Suoh obviously didn't like what he heard, "yes… I would love to play more, if you finish playing with my patience!!!! Kaichou!!! Please for once be serious!! Everything depends on your decision this time, whether to have the graduation celebration in respective campuses or in the gamera hall altogether!"

"Yes! I understand… but it's not important now… anyway, we still have two more months to go right, so can't we take care something else first?"

"No!!" Suoh was heavily distressed now. "You don't get it, don't you? They need it NOW!!!"

Nokoru only smiled. He came closer to the stressed blue-haired man, pat on his shoulders, and said, "Don't worry… Leave it to me…. Now, you can go and spend some time with your lovely Nagisa-jyou. Have a nice weekend, my friend." His smile grew wider, he gave a little hug, and happily went away, leaving the irritated Suoh alone with his unfulfilled demand.

"You know what Suoh? You've got to give those papers a break. They can be sick of me. Everyday they have to see my face and have their body stamped by me. If you don't give them a break, they'll runaway from us. They'll hide themselves. They don't want to see us." Nokoru grinned.

Last thing he remembered before leaving Suoh behind was how red his face was. Though he wasn't so sure why Suoh's face could be so red in shades, at that moment, he didn't care. He just needed to getaway from there as soon as possible.

Now – back to the present, Suoh successfully hid all his papers that he needed to read and sign fast. Very cunning… he took his words and turned it into evil ideas - but he did it! He managed to make the carefree-Kaichou panic. Now, what should he tell Rijichou about this? Rijichou had to be angry, and he didn't want it to happen. Nobody had ever seen how angry Rijichou could be….

"Akira…" his voice whispered…

"Ye-yes…. Kaichou?" horrified Akira replied.

"You're definitely not helping!" Nokoru glared at him. "There's no way you don't know where my Secretary – in this case – your Takamura-senpai is! Or at least… you must have an idea where he is hiding my papers!!!" Nokoru's usual calm voice had turned louder and it scared Akira very much.

The poor man just stayed silent. Trembling, yet too weak to runaway from the scene. He was trapped.

"Akira… Confession time…" the blue eyes observed Akira intensely just like the eyes of predator watching closely its prey. Suddenly, Nokoru had a terrible joke in his head, and since Akira wasn't too cooperative, Nokoru thought it was the perfect time to play prank on the man.

"Akira…" he gripped Akira's arm and got his face closer to his. He whispered, "I know who you are, and if you don't start spilling what you know about this situation, I'll tell everyone I know, including Oohkawa Kaichou about who you really are."

Akira's black eyes were widened. He looked at his Kaichou unbelievingly, stunned and pale.

Nokoru grinned. He instantly knew his prank was working. Anything to get those papers back on time…

But unpredictably, Akira jumped on his knees and cried as loud as he could.

What the??

"Kaichou…. Please…. I know you know all this time that I'm the one who did it…. But I swear every time I did it, I promise to return it."

Huh?

"I know it's bad to steal…. But it's for my mothers' happiness…. But I've returned every single thing back to the place after my mothers don't want them anymore…. So please… I beg you…. Don't tell Utako-san about this…. She'll never want to see me anymore….. and don't tell Takamura-senpai either…. He'll hate me for sure for the rest of his life. You know how he feels every time you mention about the case of Nijimenso, the 20masks thief…. I can't let him know that I am Nijimensou!"

WHATTTTTT???!!!!!

Nokoru closed his mouth, preventing his jaws opened with in the air. He gasped. Definitely this was not what he expected to hear. Akira was the famous Nijimensou? The one who always stole things from the campus and his private mansion? And all this time, the person was standing beside him all the time.

"I know I can't lie to you. I know you suspect me long before, however I'm glad you never mention this to the others, especially to Takamura-senpai."'

Nokoru shook his head. Bad prank…. But show must go on….

"Okay, I understand. I promise I'll keep the secret safely. But you have to help me to find the papers. I know it's Suoh who did it. So if you can give me a clue where I can find him, then I'll get what I want and I'll stop bugging you."

Akira sniffed. Struggling, he wiped away his tears and running nose. "I'm not so sure where Takamura-senpai went to, but last thing I heard that he was talking on the phone with Azuya-san. Perhaps, you should go and ask her. She must know where he is."

Okay…. So his next problem was to find the lovely beautiful girl friend of his own Secretary, which was as mysterious as her boyfriend. The super talented artist, Azuya Nagisa-jyou. At the moment, Nokoru had no other choice else than finding that lady as soonest he could. But how?

Nokoru hurriedly got out of his gigantic High School Council Boardroom, and rushed to go to the Elementary Sites where the girl used to be. By the way, by the time, the three of them graduated to the High School Division, the girls were still spending their last years in the Elementary School.

Nokoru dialed a number in his cell phones, and within seconds later, he had an answer already, "Ohkawa Kaichou? Sorry to bother, but I need to see you NOW! It's urgent!"

* * *

**_Elementary Council Boardroom_**

"What can I do to help, Imonoyama Kaichou? You seem to be very panic…" Utako asked him.

"Well, it's a long story, but I need to see Nagisa-jyou right away. Is she with you now?" Nokoru eyed the whole room carefully, hoping he would sight a glance of Nagisa's figure.

"Oh… So you're looking for Nagisa-san…" Utako sensed that something was not right, "may I know why?"

Actually, Nokoru was reluctant to say the reason, but for the sake of his reputation as a gentleman, he could not tell her a lie, "it's a long story, but I need to see her to find out where Suoh is. Do you happen to know where they are?"

"No, in fact, I haven't met Nagisa-san either today. I'm not sure where she is now." Utako's eyes were widened, "Why can't you find Takamura-senpai? I thought you're always together with Takamura-senpai, why so sudden? Is anything terrible happened?"

"Yes! I have no idea what he's thinking but he hides all my important files away. I can't find any and they are on deadlines!"

Utako almost couldn't help smiling to hear what happened. She almost couldn't believe that Suoh could play pranks on his Kaichou as well. "But, it shouldn't be a problem for you right? Considering you must have remembered every single file and the contents…"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But, still I need the papers to sign. It's impossible even for me to re-type the whole papers, not within the time left…"

"I see…" Utako replied shortly. She felt a pity for the situation that Nokoru was dealing now, but she couldn't do anything, could she?

"And I cannot figure it out, how on the world Suoh managed to hide thousands of papers on my desk?" He threw himself on the couch, resting his head. Suddenly, he remembered what Akira just told him in his office. He wondered whether Utako had known the hidden fact of Akira as well. But how could he find out? He had promised Akira not to tell anyone about his secret, but it wouldn't be fair if the person who loved Akira the most in this world did not know the truth about Akira.

"Is there something wrong, Imonoyama Kaichou?" Utako observed the suddenly-silent-man.

"Ohkawa-Kaichou…." Nokoru wasn't so sure where to start, "I know…" He paused, not sure what to be said afterwards. "I know… it." That's – it. Hopefully, she would understand what he was trying to say.

Utako looked at him for a long time without saying any words. She seemed to be puzzled, but the serious look on Nokoru's face made her feel that this was not a joke.

"You know… it?" She repeated the blonde's words.

Nokoru just nodded his head slowly. "I know."

Utako gasped and turned pale instantly. "What-… I mean…, how-?"

"I just heard from-"

"I know one day you'll find out!!!" Utako cried as loud as she could, and startled the blonde. "Oh my God!!! I'm so ashamed!!! Please don't tell Akira-san about this!!! I beg you, please!!!"

Now Nokoru was really puzzled, he had no idea what Utako was talking about. "What are you ashamed of? It's not a big deal… You and I are-"

"You don't have to continue it!" Utako yelled at him in panic. "It's an old story…. I'm really sorry that I still have a crush on you, Imonoyama Kaichou…."

WHATTTTTT???!!!!!

Nokoru quickly covered his mouth hiding his shocking look. //That's not what I mean!!//

Utako continued, "Before I meet Akira-san, I admit that you're the one that I'm always dreaming of. You're kind, full of attention, and very intelligent. I really wish one day I could marry you, but I know it won't be happening. You have so many girls out there that are much better than I am. Even my sister has a crush on you too by that time. And I'm sure you have no interest in me either. Slowly, I make myself believe that it's better to forget you and find another new love. That's when I met Akira-san. But I couldn't help blushing every time I have to meet you in the eyes and talk to you."

"But I thought…. You're in love with Akira now…"

"I do. I am. But I still can't forget you…. Please don't Akira-san about this, it can make him brokenhearted. I promise I'll be loyal to him, but don't ask me to forget the feeling I have for you either!"

Nokoru felt his head was soon exploded into million of pieces. He got to hang on something before he lost the ground under his feet.

After taking a deep breath, he took his handkerchief out his uniform coat and handed to the crying girl. "Ohkawa Kaichou, I understand how you feel. I'm sorry for making things difficult for you. I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

"You do? You don't blame for having these feeling? You don't feel irritated being near me?" whispered Utako between her cry.

Nokoru shook his head calmly and gave the usual angelic smile. "No. How could I feel that way to a wonderful gorgeous girl like you? In fact, I feel honoured to be loved by a special girl like you."

Utako dried her tears slowly, and gave her best to smile again.

"But now, I need your help to find Suoh or Nagisa-jyou…. Before things get worse…"

Utako thought something, and decided to give the information to him, "well, I don't really know where Takamura-senpai is at the moment, but I surely can tell you where Nagisa-san is. She is in the Central Park. Perhaps you'll find them there. I heard that they're meeting each other in the Central Park."

Nokoru smiled and reached for her hand. He gave a gentle kiss right on her hand which made blush even more. "Thank you."

He quickly made his way out of the Elementary Boardroom and headed for the mentioned place. There was no time to digest the fact Utako just told him, well, at least not now. He needed to find Suoh, let everything else fell later.

* * *

_**The Central Park**_

Nagisa was sitting right in front of the big tree in the middle of the park. She had nothing else to do now, else than waiting for the sun set few moments later. Suddenly, a familiar voice called her in distance. She diverted her sight looking for the man who was calling her. Nokoru arrived shortly to her seat panting. He seemed to be running all the way there.

"Nokoru-sama?" Nagisa greeted awkwardly. Obviously, she didn't expect the Imonoyama heir would appear near her.

After catching his breath, Nokoru smiled and greeted her back, "Nagisa-jyou… Glad to see you here." He took a seat beside her.

Nagisa looked at him quietly and felt a bit aware. She never expected to sit so close with him. "Are you looking for me? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nagisa-san. I know." Nokoru was really tired that he hardly continued what he was trying to say.

Nagisa's eyes were widened. //Is he here because he knows it?//

"Look," Nokoru continued, "I know who you're going to meet."

Out of he expected, a tear dropped from the corner of Nagisa's eyes, and her body started trembling. "Please don't be angry, Nokoru-sama. It's not his fault."

Nokoru was quite startled to find Nagisa crying, but he could understand how she felt. Of course she didn't him to be mad at the one she loved the most in this world.

"Nagisa-jyou, you don't have to feel bad about him. I just need to see him and ask him-"

"Excuse me," someone interrupted him, "Nagisa-san?"

Both Nokoru and Nagisa turned their heads to see who was calling. It was…. Idomu??? Yudaiji Idomu? //What is he doing here?//

Nagisa quickly wiped away her tears and blushed. Nokoru felt something was not right here. Idomu seemed to be so uneasy when he found out that it was Nokoru who sat beside Nagisa.

"Oh, it's you, Nokoru-san. Ah…. Long time no see?" Idomu greeted awkwardly.

"Yeah… I-"

"What are you doing here?" Nokoru asked in confusion.

"Ah…. I…. actually, we…."

Idomu's stuttered answer made Nokoru suspicious. In a sudden, Nokoru realized everything. "Are you seeing him, Nagisa-jyou?"

Nagisa blushed even more.

WHATTTTTT???!!!!!

"You're not dating each other, are you?" Nokoru asked more.

This time, it was Idomu's face turned in different kinds of colours.

"But I thought you love Suoh. Idomu, are you behind all this? Are planning to take revenge on Suoh by doing this?" Nokoru felt scared with his own thinking.

"No!" she suddenly cried, "it's not his fault. It's all my fault. We broke up. Suoh-san dumped me."

WHATTTTTT???!!!!!

Nokoru had lost count how many times he had to cover his mouth to hide his shock. Suoh and Nagisa broke up???!!! But why? When? How? He dumped her? His wisteria fairy? He was really at a loss of word.

"Do you know why Suoh did it?" he carefully asked the sobbing girl.

She shook her head. "We broke up three months ago. I can't stand of him anymore. He always puts an angry face, rarely talks to me and is easily to get offended. I have no idea what makes him change. But it's okay. I found a better man and more suitable for me. Someone who understands music and share the same passion as well." She smiled sweetly to Idomu who returned her smile and pat her shoulders.

"Sorry not to let you know about this, Nokoru-san. But anyway, even without us telling you, you found out yourself right? You're really the best detective every in this whole CLAMP School." Idomu smiled to him.

After listening to it, Nokoru felt his urge in finding Suoh vanish into the thin air. He sat there weakly without saying any word, obviously felt shocked with all the events he had gone through today.

In just one day, he found out that his best friend was the famous most-wanted thief, another had a crush on him and couldn't forget him, and now…. His very, very, very best friend broke up with his girlfriend months ago and went out with his other best friend, yet he didn't know anything about it. He though enough fact he got for just in one day.

"Nagisa-jyou, does Suoh know you're going out with him?"

Nagisa smiled and nodded. "Yes, he did. But we keep it as a secret. He said that would be embarrassed if everyone knows we're not a couple anymore, and I'm going out with his biggest rival. But…" Nagisa paused, seemed to consider whether to tell the next to Nokoru.

"But?" Nokoru asked curiously.

"Well, I think that's only his reason. The real reason is perhaps he doesn't want to make you feel sad."

"Why would I?" Nokoru was confused.

"Because it was you the one who put a lot of effort in bringing us together long time ago. He doesn't want you to feel disappointed, I think." Nagisa smiled.

* * *

Nagisa's answer was ringing all along in his head on the way back to his mansion. He forgot he had to find Suoh to get his papers back. He forgot he was mad at him for playing the stupid prank. He stepped down from his limousine and opened the grand entrance door to his home. Usually, it would be quiet and no one around at this time. Only a butler who would greet him, took his coat and bag, and offered whether he wanted to have dinner right away in his bedroom or in the dining room. But this time, his eyes caught something out of place. Someone who shouldn't be there. Not now at else. Suoh.

Suoh?

"Suoh? But how-"

Before Nokoru finished his words, Suoh stepped closer to him, got his bag and coat away and placed them on the closet.

"Been busy looking for me?" Suoh smirked, a winning feeling could be sensed from his voice.

Suoh hoped the blonde would be mad at him, yelling and whining about how hard to search for him, but unexpectedly, Nokoru just remained silent. He didn't even move from the place he's standing.

"Why? What happened?" Suoh began to worry. It was unusual for Nokoru to act like that.

Nokoru closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing." He paused. He then looked at the blue-hared man intensely, expecting Suoh to pay full attention to him. "Suoh…" he called him.

"Yes?"

"I know."

Suoh was stunned. Both of them fell into a silence, staring each other. "You know?"

"I know."

Suoh closed his eyes. "I know you'll know it sooner later. It's just I'm afraid you'll change after you know it."

Nokoru was still silent. He began to worry that the thing he knew wasn't the same as Suoh thought he knew. But before he asked the next question, Suoh rapidly moved towards him, and KISSED him.

WHATTTTTT???!!!!!

"I love you." Suoh whispered to the ears of the blonde.

//Oh-my-god!!//

If he didn't have a strong heart, Nokoru believed he had died of heart attack by this time. This time, he surely couldn't sleep at night at all. He had to deal with the shocking fact that Suoh wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and he didn't want to tell where he hid the papers, unless he agreed to meet Suoh's mother (to talk about their relationship).

The End (for this chapter – perhaps)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hahahaha.... I enjoy writing this fanfic. Make me laugh. Please read and comment whether I should put more chapters or let it end there. Thank you.... Disclaimer: (as usual)


	2. Chaos

**Chapter 2: Chaos**

* * *

Nokoru was face-faulted to his own desk that morning. Enough headache for one day. Now he had to face another challenge in his life – meeting his 'newly lover's' parent – possible mother-in-law to be in the future. Nokoru felt he missed his villa in Hawaii at this moment. Actually it was so easy for him to pick up his cell phone, dialed his private jet's pilot to get ready for him and take him away as far as he wanted. But it was impossible. He couldn't runaway now, could he? If he did, Suoh would not forgive him ever. Not that he didn't love Suoh the way Suoh loved him, but it just…. It just happened too fast. There were a lot of things before he could take that kind of commitment. Not to mention, he needed to inform his own family about his relationship. Nokoru had goose bumps having to imagine what his parents and siblings would say about this. They would tease him for sure. He really wished he could bang his head hard enough to clear his thought now.

**BRAKKKKK!**

The door was opened harshly and shocked the blonde as he jumped out of his seat that very moment. It was Akira who hurriedly charged in as if there was an emergency situation happened.

**'KAICHOU!**' He rushed towards Nokoru's desk and slammed it.

'Wh-What happened, Akira?' Nokoru was alert.

**'I know it!**' Akira shouted. Panting.

'What?' Nokoru was more than surprised. 'How…. How can you?' Nokoru disbelieved that the news could travel that fast, the news he and Suoh had involved in a love relationship. Had Suoh told him about it? But it was impossible. Suoh himself told him not to tell anyone yet about this new relationship.

'Impossible!' Nokoru added. 'I told Suoh not to-'

'See…. I know it! Yesterday you went to see HIM and **told HIM EVERYTHING! YOU TOLD HIM I'M NIJIMENSOU, RIGHT?'**

**WHATTTTTT?**

Nokoru gasped. Had he had not enough trouble? Nokoru felt his head aching more.

'Kaichou…. It's true, isn't it? You told him who I am, right?' The black-haired began to sob and kneel down in front of the desk.

'Nooo…. Akira… I didn't … What makes you think I told Suoh who you are?'

'I met him just now. But he looked at me weirdly, as if I did something wrong. I never feel that way. I was so scared. He followed me, but I managed to escape from him. You got to help me, Kaichou. I don't want him to get mad at me.' He sobbed louder.

'Akira…..' Nokoru quickly approached the poor man and kneel down to the same level as his. 'I don't think he's mad at you. I didn't…'

Just when Nokoru was about to explain, another break at the boardrooms startled him. But this time, it was louder, perhaps the loudest crash he'd ever heard during his time working in this High School Council. Akira was the one who was in shock more compared to his Kaichou. To his greatest fear, the Duklyon team, in their blue and red armor, were there complete with their weapons aimed at him.

**'FREEZE!'** Shouted them in unison loud voice.

Akira was stunned, never before he lost the ability to escape. But, his common sense was back in time. Without wasting any second, he ran to the treasurer's desk, and grabbed his papers. In an invisible speed, he threw them at the two, trying to block their sight, while he tried to escape from the room. His action was almost succeeded, but the Goddess of Fortune was not on his side, well… at least not at this moment. Just by the time he reached the boardroom's main door, a single trap gun shot him a wide net, trapping his body inside, just like a fit get caught in a net. It was a young woman in shocking pink suit who managed to catch the great thief of all time unpredictably.

'I know I can't rely on you two! See…. Without me, you almost let him escape! You useless men! You never changed!' The woman shouted at the two.

**'Eri-san!** Do you really think he can escape from us?' Said the guardian in blue armor.

'But admit it, **Takepon**, she's a super duper powerful.' The red armor guard replied him.

'Kaichou…. Help….' Akira weakly pleaded Nokoru, hoping him could rescue him in time.

Still feeling shock, Nokoru was motionless. When he realized that his best friend was just caught by his own bodyguards, Nokoru ran towards Akira and tried to detach the net from his poor friend. However, the woman named Eri immediately stopped him from doing so.

'What are you doing? He'll escape if you open the net!' The woman grabbed his arm to stop him.

'But he is my friend! What are you doing? Why are you taking him?' Nokoru questioned her.

'We got proof that he is the famous Nijimensou. His height and voice recording was a match. We've been suspicious all this time, until recently we manage to spy on his action. He was investigating the Clamp museum art secretly by the time the museum was closed. We got the surveillance camera record it.' Explain the blue armored man.

Nokoru really wanted to say that even though they got the proof, they didn't have to catch him, because he didn't order them. HE – the CAPTAIN of Dukylon – had never given an order to catch Nijimensou.

'By the way,' the woman continued. **'We know!'**

**WHATTTTT?** _/How do they know I am their **CAPTAIN**?/_

Nokoru never wanted Takeshi, Eri and Kentarou to know his real identity. He enjoyed his secret identity as the Captain. But if he had to, he would do anything to rescue his best friend.

'If you **KNOW**, then you should **OBEY **me! **Let HIM GO!**' Nokoru began to raise his voice.

'No, we can't! And why should we obey you?' To Nokoru's surprise, the red armored man refused to follow his command. 'Why should we obey you?'

'But you know that-'

'Of course we know you are the **High School Council Kaichou, **but that doesn't mean you can tell us what we do.'

_Eh?_

'We know this boy here,' he pointed at Akira in the net, 'is your Treasurer staff, right? But that doesn't mean he could escape from the law. He is a thief, he had to take the punishment. We'll take him the authority and let them decide the punishment.'

_/So they still don't know I'm their Captain./_

Nokoru was in doubt whether he had to expose his real identity now. But he had to. He would do anything to get Akira out, before the authority got him.

'Wait… I…..' Nokoru paused. 'I ask you to release him, because I'm your….'

Before he could even finish his sentence, a girl appeared in sudden and cried out.

'Noooooo!' Utako screamed in distressed. 'What happened? Akira-san!' She too tried to untie the net to get Akira out, but Eri was in time to stop her.

'Why do you arrest him? What does he do wrong?'

'He's **Nijimensou**! Of course, we have to arrest him.' Eri explained.

'Whaat? Nokoru-sama…..' Utako ran towards the confused Kaichou. 'Please help him! Please ask them to let him go….. Please I beg you!' Utako started to cry in tears.

'I…. I'm trying, but…..'

Utako cut his words. 'Oh, noo….. **are you behind this, Nokoru-sama?'**

_Eh?_ Nokoru widened his eyes in shock. 'Wh-what do you mean?'

'Is this because I told that I fell in love with you once, that's why you **expose **Akira-san's true identity to the Duklyon so they can arrest him?'

**WHATTTT?**

'Utako-san, I know his-'

'See! You're the only one who know his real identity besides me, so if ever the Duklyon knows it too, that means you're the one who tell the secret. I know it! I'd never told anyone about who Akira for real is'

Nokoru felt his brain start to ache more and more.

'Ohkawa Kaichou, I know who Akira is, but I-'

Just then, Suoh came in. He too was shocked to see the messy situation there in the boardroom.

'Kaichou? Ohkawa Kaichou? What happened?' He was more than shocked to see Akira in the net helplessly. 'Ijyuin? What are you doing there? Kaichou? Is this some kind of a joke?'

Nokoru was about to explain, when Utako cried louder.

'Takamura-senpai, it's all my fault. **I confessed my love long time ago to Imonoyama Kaichou, and he reported Akira-san to the Duklyon.'**

**'He's the Nijimensou.**' Eri felt she had to update the blue-haired man who just walked in the scene.

'What? Ijyuin? Are you the **famous thief**?'

Akira sobbed and answered him, '**I am**, senpai, but I thought you knew it. I told Kaichou about it already, so he must have told you…..'

'No, he….' Suoh looked at Nokoru. 'Is that true, Nokoru?'

Again, Nokoru opened his mouth to explain, but Suoh asked him the second question. 'And is it true you were in **some kind of romance with Ohkawa Kaichou?'** There was a jealously in his voice tone.

Nokoru really wanted to faint at that very second.

**DUARRR**!

Everyone – except for Nokoru, _he was too stunned to react_ – covered their ears in surprise. Eri shot out her gun to the empty air.

'Alright, enough of this all. Takepon, Kenpi, or whatever your name is, **take this villain back to our base**.' Eri ordered the two men to move.

'Yes, ma'am!' Both of them answered in unison.

'Kaichouuu….. help meee…' Akira cried just like a fish struggling to live in the net.

Nokoru really wanted to grab him, but he was paralyzed. He could do nothing to stop the Dukylon from taking his best friend away.

Utako followed them in tears, but before she left, she told Nokoru, 'Nokoru-sama, how could you? **How could you do this to us?**'

Soon, they disappeared as the door was closed loudly, leaving Nokoru and Suoh in the room.

Silence fell between them. Apparently, both of them were still shocked to see what just happened – **_especially for Nokoru._**

'Suoh, I really don't….'

**'Don't what, Nokoru?'** Suoh replied coldly.

Nokoru was surprised to see Suoh's reaction. _What happened?_

**'Do you really want me to believe that you don't know all of this?**' Suoh glared at him.

**WHATTT?**

'What do you mean?'

'Look, Nokoru…. How long are you going to keep a **secret **from me? You know that Akira is the famous Nijimensou, yet you didn't tell me. Ohkawa Kaichou was in love with you, yet you failed to tell me too. **I don't know when to trust you that you're not keeping anything from me.**'

'Suoh, trust me, I don't-

'I don't even know whether **you're serious or not to have a relationship with me**.'

And without having to wait for Nokoru's answer, Suoh turned around, opened the door and slammed the door just right in front of the overly frustrated Nokoru.

If he didn't manage to sit back on his chair that time, he would have lost his consciousness in the middle of the empty room. He really didn't know what he had to do now….

_**Really didn't know…..**_

**To be continued-**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

I'm evil, am I? Since some of you support me to continue this fic, so here it is! Huahahahaha... It's not only Nokoru in stress now... I'm also stressed. I don't know how I am going to end this fic now. Anyway, this chapter is my answer to Akirafanatic's (sorry, if I misspelled your name) challenge. Hopefully the chapter is up to your expectation, but can't guarantee your satisfaction of how it's going to end up later. hahahaha... anyway, please read and review my fic. Your comments are highly appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **As usual. :) If I owned all the characters, I'll make sure the story didn't stop there. Hehehehe.


	3. Revelation

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

**

* * *

**

Nokoru entered the boardroom that morning. He knew he wouldn't meet anyone there, Akira was in custody in the **Dukylon's base camp,** the paper works were somewhere on this world well hidden, but, he still hoped he still could meet his loyal friend, Suoh, at the very least. Even though he knew Suoh was probably still mad at him **_(for a reason he himself didn't quite understand)_**, he still hoped he could see him that morning, to explain everything, and to think how to solve this terrible matter together. For the first time in his life, he missed doing the papers together with his best friends. _But he had no time to take a pity of himself, did he? _Nokoru quickly headed back to the door, opened it and fled outside his office. He needed to go to the Duklyon's basecamp immediately to bail Akira out. He would do anything to free him,** even if he had to expose his true identity** to the Dukylon's staff.

* * *

_**The Dukylon Bakery**_

Nokoru was slightly panting where he reached the bakery. As the **captain **– and the **founder **– of **Dukylon**, he knew **where the secret place was**. It was underneath the bakery. He signed the baker to allow him to access the secret entrance, and in a minute, he already stood right in front of the highly technology main gate of the Dukylon's basecamp.

Nokoru took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment he had been avoiding, but he had to face it now for the sake of his best friend's freedom. He knew by this time, the team was there, waiting for their Captain to contact them and get his orders. But lately, ever since he was promoted to be the High School Division Kaichou, he rarely spent his time controlling the team. He put his trust to Eri Chousonji, the only female around – _but apparently was the strongest member of the team as well _– to manage the whole team, Kentarou and Takeshi, the two guardians with ridiculous characteristic. Now, it was about time they had to know who their leader the really was.

**'OPEN!'** Nokoru commanded the gate. It had a voice-tracking system that could recognize his voice.

The gate was opened, and as he expected, he could see Eri was busy monitoring the big screen featuring the Campus situation observed by Clamp's private satellite. She was busy observing whether any emergency situation appear in the Campus, while the other two were busy joking on the couch. **No sight of Akira.** Nokoru believed he was captured in the custody room.

'Eri-,' Nokoru was about to address the woman, when he was startled by a pat on his shoulder.

**'KAICHOU! YOU'VE FOUND ME!'**

Nokoru looked back to find out who he was, and found himself in shock to see his very own friend – **Akira **– was standing there. Healthy and happy as ever. As if nothing happened.

**'Wh-What are you doing here?'** Nokoru asked in disbelief. 'I thought you're….'

'Oh, this?' Akira lifted a tray of cakes and tea to show to Nokoru. 'I'm just finished baking my newest recipe, and I'm serving the team over there. They are eager to try my cakes.' He said enthusiastically.

Nokoru was speechless for a moment. 'But you're supposed to be arrested…. **How-How**?'

'Ah, look who's here!' Kentarou's voice called. 'It's the High School Division Kaichou we met yesterday!'

**'WHAT!'** Eri seemed to just realize someone else was in the room.** 'How on the world you manage to find us here?'** She approached Nokoru and Akira in speed.

Akira beamed. 'Of course Kaichou can find us, he's **the best detective in the whole Campus **after all!' Seemed to be very proud of his Kaichou. 'By the way, here's your cake, Eri-san, Takeshi-san, and Kentarou-san. Hope you like it!' He passed the cakes eagerly.

Nokoru could only be amazed to see how friendly Akira was to the team._ /Isn't he supposed to be the hostage?/_

The team sipped and tasted Akira's work.

'**WOW**! This is amazing! I've never taste such a delicious cake! I**t tastes even better than the Dukleon bakery's cakes!**' Kentarou was thrilled to eat more cakes.

'Ehmm….' Takeshi nodded, while Eri kept munching.

'Ne… Eri, can we keep him here? So he can make more cakes for us everyday?' Kentarou added. 'You know what, Kaichou, you're so lucky to have him. You can eat delicious cakes everyday, right?'

_Huh? _Nokoru was so amazed, that he seemed to forget moving or saying anything at that moment.

'I-' Nokoru was cut _(again)_.

'But that didn't explain how you find out this place, Imonoyama Kaichou…' Eri finished her cake and stared sharply to him. Nokoru was sweat-dropped. The moment he was afraid of had finally come.

**'Of course I know this place. I am YOUR CAPTAIN.'** He said **IT**. **He opened his true identity.**

**'WHATTTTTT!' **The four of them shouted in unison. Seconds later, everybody was motionless and silent.

**'No way!**' Takeshi broke the silence. 'No way you can be our captain! **You are too young!**'

Kentarou nodded. 'Many impossible things happened on this world, but I'm not sure this is one of them. It's hard to believe that **you're our captain**!'

'You see, our captain is weird in his mind, sometimes, he is also too eccentric. He had two beautiful secretaries, and they are twins, how bizarre is that? Moreover, he always brings a fan with him, and he wears sunglasses all the ti-' Takeshi couldn't finish his words.

**Nokoru put out a pair of sunglasses from his coat, and put them on.**

**'WHATTTTTT!'** Another yell came from the four of them. Now they had to believe it.

Nokoru sighed. He knew this would happen. Slowly, he took off the sunglasses.

**'NO WAY!'** Takeshi still tried to deny the fact that the younger man was his boss. 'No way all this time it has been **YOU **who gave us **orders**! **NO**-'

'Takeshi, **I paid you well**, did I?' Nokoru asked him calmly.

As if a big knife stabbed on his head, Takeshi automatically **shut up**. Kentarou pat his back. 'I know how you feel towards the rich….' Takeshi's hand was trembling having to hold his emotion.

'If you really know how to make Takeshi quiet, that means, **you're really our Kaichou**.' Kentarou nodded.

Nokoru smiled weakly.

'Kaichou, I didn't know you're-' before Akira could finish his sentence, Nokoru continued.

'You see, I came here to let you know that **you got the wrong man**. He's my best friend, and I can guarantee that **he's not the guy you're looking for**.'

'But, Kaichou,** I am-'** Nokoru stepped on Akira's foot to mute him. He knew very well Akira was a terrible liar. He glared at him to sign him not to say anything at all.

'But, Chief, we got **the proof** he's walking in the museum in the middle of the night-' Eri protested.

'I know. **I asked him to go there**.' Akira was about to open his mouth to say something, when he looked at Nokoru who gave him another glare to stay quiet. 'I ordered him to have a survey of the museum in the middle of the night to test the museum's security system. So I can assure you, you get the wrong man.' Nokoru tried his best to convince the team.

Eri thought about it carefully.

Nokoru added, 'if you don't believe me, look at this boy carefully then! **Do you really think he can endanger someone's life**?' Nokoru pulled Akira closer and whispered, '**_Just be quiet and listen!'_**

'Hmmmm…' Kentarou observed the two. 'I guess he's telling the truth. While this boy was here, he was such a big help to us. He cleaned the base, prepared us breakfast, and even served us his cake and tea. **It is hard to believe that he's Nijimensou.**'

Takeshi slowly nodded his head in agreement. 'For once, Kentarou, your mind thinks clearly. **Well done**!'

Kentarou beamed widely. 'Of course, I do! **I want to be your perfect hanayome-san** _(=bride)_ **in the future!** Kyaaa…. Kyaa…..' Takeshi felt his goose bumps.

**BRAKKKK!**

A loud thud came from Eri's giant hammer landed on Kentarou's head that instantly made the man unconscious.

'Eri-san, you don't have to do that…' Takeshi immediately helped his poor bullied friend. 'He could die, you know...'

'I had to. He made me do it. **He's irritating, you know.**' Eri clasped her hands to clean them up.

Akira was shock to see the scene.

'You'll get used to it.' Nokoru smiled at him. This was why he enjoyed having Dukylon around.

'Okay, then, Chief, we believe you.' Eri nodded. 'We'll let him go, because he has proven us he's a good man anyway. But next time, please tell us your plan.'

'Now that you know who I am, I guess we'll understand each other more than.' Nokoru smiled in relieve.

**'Why did you hide your real identity before?'** Takeshi asked.

'Well…' Nokoru gave it a thought for a moment. 'I know **I was too young back then**. You'll never believe me either. So I just make my appearance in the big screen, hoping **you cannot tell my real age**.'

'**Even though you're much younger, you're still much better than both of them**.' Eri shook her head and sighed.

'**What do you mean?**' Kentarou suddenly woke up from his unconsciousness. And they were back in quarreling. Nokoru smiled widely to Akira. He was really relieved everything went well. He finally managed to free Akira without any harm.

'Let's go, Akira. I'm sorry to get you in so much trouble.'

Akira looked at him and shook his head slowly. 'You never mean to. I understand, Kaichou. Thanks for your help too.'

'Next time, **please be careful when you do your job as Nijimensou.**'

**'You really don't mind me working as a thief?**' He asked worriedly.

Nokoru shook his head. 'I was a little suspicious, but I believe you're my best friend, so no matter what you do, **I promise myself, I'll understand.**'

Akira's puppy eyes were widened in tears. 'Thank you so much, Kaichou.'

As they walked away from the bakery, Nokoru asked his friend carefully. 'About Ohkawa Kaichou…. I ….' Truth to be told, he didn't really know what to say to Akira. 'Akira, I'm sorry if there is a misunderstanding between us…'

'It's okay, Kaichou, I trust you. **I know.'**

_Huh_? Having experienced all the misunderstanding because of **those two simple words**, Nokoru asked him slowly, **'What do you know?'**

'I know **Takamura-senpai was in love with you**, and the other way around too.' Akira smiled gently.

**WHATTTT?**

Nokoru blushed. 'I-I-I don't mean that-'

'Oh, it's really fine, Kaichou. You don't have to keep it as a secret. **Takamura-senpai told me long time ago**, I've been waiting when you will realize it actually.'

Nokoru felt his face was burning.

'That's why I believe you don't have any feeling or whatsoever with Utako-san.** I trust you.**'

Nokoru sometimes couldn't decide whether he had to consider this friend of his wise or childish. During certain time, he felt Akira was lot wiser than he was.

'Thank you, Akira.' Nokoru returned his smile. 'But speaking about Suoh…. He's kinda **upset **to me right now.'

'Oh? Why?' Akira's eyes were widened.

'Well…. He's kind of **disappointed **of me. He thinks that I'm keeping a lot of secret from him. He wants me to have **a more serious relationship** with him. But I…. I'm not so sure yet….'

**'Why? You don't like him?'**

'No… I…. I just wondered…. **Are we really ready for this kind of thing?** I mean, I think we're happy already now with this kind of status. I'm just not sure things will go better like now.'

Nokoru sighed. He was glad one of his problems was solved well. But he still had to think for the next one.

'Kaichou…. You don't **KNOW**. **No one KNOWS the future**. Just **enjoy **it.' He pat at Nokoru's shoulder and waved. 'I'll meet you later. I need to see Utako-san and I'll explain everything to her. See you, Kaichou, and thanks for everything.'

Just before he disappeared, Akira shouted, 'Kaichou, **talk to Takamura-senpai**. I'm sure he'll understand.' He waved again and vanished from Nokoru's sight.

Nokoru sighed. _**He wished it could be that easy.**_

**Suoh**. Got to find him now.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Ah, I'm happy to be able to finish this chapter. Hopefully, all ends well. ahahaha. Please read and review. Thanks a lot!

akirafanatic: I'm happy to know you like it. Let me know what you think about this chappie! Thanks!


End file.
